omega_comicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Goddess of the Hunt Vol 1 2
"Wait, Hera's his wife... and his sister?" -Arthur Lin "Yes, why?" -Aegeus "How the hell did his kids turn out so normal!?" -Arthur Appearing in "Artemis of the Hunt Part II" Featured Characters: *Artemis Supporting Characters: *Arthur Lin *Aegeus *Hera (first appearance) *Apollo (first appearance) Villains: *Zeus (first full appearance) Other Characters *Dionysus (first appearance) (cameo) *Hermes (first appearance) (cameo) *Demeter (first appearance) (cameo) Locations: *Olympus *Underworld (mentioned) Synopsis of "Artemis of the Hunt Part II" Artemis, Aegeus, and Arthur Lin are teleported to Olympus by Zeus. Arthur is freaking out, but is snapped out of it by Aegeus. A group of gods gather around Artemis and the others, asking why they're here. Artemis explains everything to them, with one of the gods (Hermes) claiming that Zeus is going to kill Artemis as soon as she steps in to the ring. Artemis doesn't care as she walks to Zeus' home, with Arthur and Aegeus following after. Along the way, Artemis runs in to her twin brother, Apollo, and tells him everything. Apollo also claims that Artemis will loose the fight, but once again Artemis doesn't care and walk to the home of Zeus. She bursts in and walks up to Zeus, who is having dinner with his wife, Hera. Zeus puts his fork down and the two have a talk, while Aegeus explains who Hera is to Arthur. Zues then teleports all of them to a collosseum, where all the gods of Olympus are waiting for the fight to begin. Zues asks Artemis what she'll be using in her fight, with Artemis grabbing a spear. Artemis then asks Zeus what he'll be using, with Zeus raising his hand to the air. A bolt of lightning hits his hand, with Zeus grabbing the bolt itself. The two then begin their fight, with Zeus using his lightning to throw Artemis in to a wall, and Artemis getting back up and throwing the spear at Zeus. The spear actually manages to cut Zeus' cheek. Zues then tries to hit Artemis again, but she runs ahead of the lightning and grabs the spear. She knocks Zeus down with a kick, and places the spear to his throat. Zeus grabs his bolt and tries to strike Artemis, who knocks the bolt out of his hand. Artemis then asks Zeus if he gives up. Zues, clearly angry, nods his head. After this, all of the gods go silent before getting up and cheering for Artemis. After this, Artemis gets ready to go back home, but is stopped by Zeus. Artemis is ready for another fight, but instead Zeus shakes Artemis' hand and thanks her for sparing him. Artemis smiles and returns home with Arthur and Aegeus, with Arthur being amazed by everything he just went through. Notes *When questioned on if Zeus is a hero or a villain, he replies "I am on my own side". This goes along with the original Zeus, as he has done horrible and evil acts, but also many good. Trivia *Hermes mentions that he owns a company called "God Speed Delivery", this company actually appears in other comics in the Omega Comics universe.